


Negative Response

by aweseeker



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweseeker/pseuds/aweseeker
Summary: Mal has finaly managet to convince the king to allow more children from the Isle to Araudon....except they all refused to come.Sequel to Betrayed, but prevailed.Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Descendants franchise, which is owned by Disney. I do not claim any ownership over it
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Prolog.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, here is the sequel to my fanfiction Betrayed, but prevailed, sorry that the Prolog is so short.

**Prolog**

She did not understand how it was possible. This was not what was supposed to happen. How could they refuse?

It took years of confincing, writing petitions and doing public awareness campaings but she had managed it. She convinced the king to allow more children from the Isle to come to Araudon. Everything was prepared but then the unthinkable happened – they refused to come. All of them. Not one of the invited children accepted the invitation, instead all send the response that they do not wish to attend Araudon prep. How could it be? Did some villain intercept the letters? Yes that has to be it, there is no way that anyone would willingly refuse a way out of the isle after all.

Unfortunately it leaves her with a difficult task – deliver the letters and retrieve the children in person or risk the program beeing shut down permanently.

And so here she is, standing in front of the entrance to the isle staring at the barrier with an absent look at her face. Nothing of her expression betraying the fear she feels deep inside.

„OK, come on Mal, lets do this.“ she thought while taking a deep breath and pushed the button of her necklass. The hole in the barrier she opened closing behind her as she passed through.


	2. Chapter 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal sees how much has the isle changed over the years.

**Chapter 1**

Awe, shock, disbelieve, those were just some of the words that could be used to discribe what Mal felt when she saw the state of the Isle of the lost. The place had changed, gone were the rundown buildings whose walls were covered with grafity, dirt and mould, gone was the thrash from the streets. There were no more shattered windown and collapsed roofs. Instead all the biuldings were repaired or replaced by new ones, the streets were clean and did not stink.

"What the heck happened here?" asked Mal her voice barelly above a whisper.

She new that the isle would be different, having underwent a civil war, but she believed that different meant worse, not better. No matter which villain won, the damage would have been extensive. With the number of supply barges reduced, how could anyone repair the Isle like this? Who would even care enough about the Isle to repair the it like this?

"Dark Whisper!, Buy the newest edition of Dark Whispers!" someone screamed somewhere nearby, snapping Mal out of her thoughts. Following the voice to its source she found a boy maybe twelve standing on the corner of the streets near a cart full of what looked like a stack of newspapers.

Taking a deep breath she walked towards him and asked "Do you take Araudon money?"

"Sure thing ma'am, 3,50AD(Araudon dollars) a peace." responded the boy.

"Here you go, keep the chande " said Mal as she handed him 4 ADs and took a news paper from his hands.

She was just about to open the news paper when she heard a loud shout of „Freeze, hold youre hands when I can see them!“ coming from behind her. Turning around she saw Harry Hook along a group of people dressed in what appeared to be some king of a guard uniform.

„Mal Bertha Maleficentdottin you are under arrest for high illegal crossing of the Isle/Araudon border and trespassing.“

„Illegal entry? Tresspassing? What nonsence is this?“

„Non sense? The rules about coming outsiders coming to and islanders leaving ware set by your mother shortly after her takeover. The fact that you were except from following them other rules for the matter while she was in charge does not mean that the new government will give you a free pass as well. Guards take her away.“


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and a mysterious figure discuss Mals arrival on the Isle.

Chapter 2

„So boss, what are we going to do with Mal? Shall I call in one of our assasins?“ asked the masked figure standing at her side.

„“First off, don‘t call me boss, It‘s Evie, or if you must be formal The Dark Lady. Secondly I don‘t know. Even if I could bring myself to order her death or imprisonment, which I can‘t it would anger Araudon. „ said Evie

„Let her go then?“

„Her walking around the isle long term is not a solution eather, as there still are those who dislike the reforms we have introduced and wish to return to the old ways which ruled under Maleficent, Mal as her daughter is the ideal person for them to rally around.“

„You think she will move against you?“

„Difficult to say. As much as I would like to say no, it has been a long time since I saw her and people change.“

„But isn‘t she here only to recruit students for that school in Araudon?“

„Officially yes, but we both know that neither she nor the others were allowed to Araudon out of the goodness of there hearts, they did so in hopes of using her as a hostage in order to streighten there hold on the Isle. Considering that the last news we have of her is siding with king Ben against her mother… her beeind her beeing loyal to Araudon now is not unlikely. Even if she is not loyal to Araudon, there is still the possibility of her wanting her mothers position and-.“

„My lady, sorry to interupt, but the prisoner has been brought here as ordered.“ said the guard standing at the door which suddenly opened, through coming a stream of guards bringing a by ropes bound figure.

„Let me go! I am a representative of king Ben of Araudon.“ shouted Mal at the guards as they dragged het through the hallway of what was once her mothers casle. The guards however ignored her instead they took her to great hall. „I said let me- What the? Evie? Jane? How? What the hell is going on?“ were the only words that come out from Mals mouth as she was dragged into what was once her mothers throne room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie, Mal and a few others have a discussion.

**Chapter 3**

„Hello, Mal. Welcome home. “ said Evie as her eyes met Mals.

„Evie? Jane?I don‘t under stand, what are you doing here? Where is the Dark Lady? The ruler of the isle? “ asked Mal, confusion evident on her face.

„You are looking at her.“ answered Evie with an cold emotionless tone.

„What?“

„In summary. After you and the others in Araudon betrayed us for pretty things, food place in King Bens Bed or whatever-“

„We did not betray anyone, you have to understand we-“

„That is a matter of opinion, now don't interrupt me or I am going to have you gagged.“ said Evie annoyed at Mals rudeness.

„Now where was I? Oh yes, after you refused to steel the wand and swore fealty to Araudon on life TV, your mother Maleficent have me and the rest of our friends still on the isle arrested and interogated for information about your treason. Since we did not know anything that meant torturing us until we had died or come up with a lie that she would have found believable. To save MY friends from YOUR folly I did what you should have done long ago, killed Maleficent. Much to my surprise it started an chain reaction, before I realized what is going on there was a full fledged revolution going on. All villain kind on the isle realized that there is no chance of escape to the mainland, and if they want to have a better life they have to create one here. By the time the chaos died down most of the villains were dead and the isle was ours. A year later I was elected leader in a democratic election, but enough about me, lets talk about you. “

„Me?“ asked Mal still in shock from everything she have heard.

„Why have you come back Mal? Life in Araudon not as exiting enough for you?“ asked Evie.

„Life in Araudon is wonderfull, thanks for asking. “ said Mal after taking a deep breath. „The reason I am here is because I wand to share its wonders with you and the other villain kids. Thus with King Bens permission I would like to invite you along with five other to Araudon prep.“

„Really? How about NO.“ answered Evie.

„No? What do you mean no?“ asked Mal surprise evident on her face.

„She mean no as in NO. We haven‘t spend the last few years making this place livable only to walk away now when we am close finishing.“

„Jane? What?“ cried out Mal in shock, between all that has been happening she had forgot that Jane was there.

„Araudon may seem nice when you have the kings protection, but in reality it is not. The people are magic hating bigots and they let you feel there dislike and prejustice every day. Despire Bens attempts to make things better, they have only been getting worse. After everything Carlos and I went through to be able to raise our children in the safety of the isle, you can‘t expect us to ask others to send theres to Araudon. “

„Children? What children? You are pregnant?“ asked Evie shocked by Janes statement.

„Not yet, but Carlos and I have been talking about we would like to try.“ said Jane.

„Really? Thats wonderfull! Congratu-“ said Evie.

„Not that I am not happy for you and Carlos, but how are you here?The Isle was in lockdown until recently. It was impossible to get anyone out I tried for years.“ interrupted Mal, hungry for answers

„It is simple, getting out was, no still is impossible, but getting in? That is something not that hard. After all, new prisoners are still beeing deposited, even if not as often as they used to be thanks to the Kings reforms of the justice system.“ answered Jane as if she was stating the most obvious thing on the world.

„Interesting as this discussion is, it is getting late, so back to the topic at hand. Mal I am not interested in going to Araudon and dislike the thought of anyone from my people going to that cursed place. However I am not a tyran, ultimately it is there choice. If there want to go, they can go, if they don‘t want to go they don‘t have to. I will respect there decision. Can I trust you and you‘re Araudonian masters to do the same?“ asked Evie, trying to speak once again with a formal tone.

„Of course, we will, you know me! “ said Mal, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

„Perfect, Carlos will be your escort and guide. He will take you to each person on your list so you can make your case.“ said Evie while pointing to Carlos, who had entered the room sometime while there were talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for not updating last week, I was busy. I hope this chapter beeing longer makes up for it.


	5. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal offers Dizzy a place in araudon, her reaction is not what she expected.

**Chapter 4**

Mal took a deep breath and knocked at Dizzys door, well technically Anastasias door since Dizzy lived with her mother.

„Coming! Hello, how can I help -. Mal? “ said Dizzy not expecting Mal at the door.

„Hi, Dizzy. It has been a while. “ said Mal to break the awkward silence.

„Yea, three years since you left and did not look back.“ answered Dizzy.

„I did not-“

„Save it, I am not interested in hearing you brag about you‘re perfect life beyond the barrier.“

„My life is not perfect and I am not hear to brag. I am here because -, look it‘s not something I can explain in two sentences or something that should be discussed in the door, may I come in? “ asked Mal.

„Fine, but not for long, mom will be home soon and she can‘t find you here. “ said Dizzy as she showed Mal inside. „Sit down, tea? Coffea?“

„No thanks, I‘m good. “ said Mal before taking a deep breath. „OK, it goes like this, ever since my mothers defeat I have been trying to get more children over to Araudon as of a few day age my request have been approved.“

„Ok…..And what exactly do I have to do with that? “asked Dizzy confused what does what Mal describe have to do wth her.

„I would like you to be one of the students who go to Araudon.“ answered Mal with a smile on her face.

„What? Really?I mean-“ shuttered Dizzy before taking a deep breath. „Look I am honored that you thought of me and a few years earlier I would have loved to jump at the chance to get off the isle, but things have changed Mal. Ever since the villains were overthrown and the shadow council took power things have been gradually changing for the better. We have an actual constitution, guaranteeing us an elective government, actual laws which are fairly enforced by police and courts, hospitals, schools were built. Thanks to the rationing system and the transformation of your Mothers pet monster zoo into farmland we no longer have to worry about food and other nessecities. “

„For now, but how long before some other villain takes over and things go to hell again?“

„Maybe, maybe not. But we have a chance to make things better here. And even if not, even if things go to hell, what do you expect me to do? Abandon my parents, siblings, family friends? Move to some strange place where i will be stared at and reddiculed for my grandmothers feud with Cindarella? I am sorry Mal, but I have a life here, I can‘t just leave. “

„You, can‘t serriously mean it. Do you know how hard I worked to arranged this?“

„I do and I appriciate it, but I can‘t just get up and leave. I am sorry. Just ask around I am sure someone will be eager to go. And once things the Isle and Araudon normalize I can visit you? “


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue.

**Epilogue**

„ _You, can‘t serriously mean it. Do you know how hard I worked to arranged this?_ _“_

„ _I do and I appriciate it, but I can‘t just get up and leave. I am sorry. Just ask around I am sure someone will be eager to go. And once things the Isle and Araudon normalize I can visit you? “_

Things in Araudon did not calm down, without a common enemy to unify the kingdoms against tension started to worsen. With nothing to distract them from doing so people started to notice the problems the kingdoms were having, be it too high taxes, bad health care system and so on. After a while old grudges resurfaced and pretty soon no matter how hard the king tried the wat could not be avoided. The isle in the mean time continued to prosper. And once the kingdom of Araudon descended to chaos declared itself and independent nation. Despire the protests of the Araudonias majority of the other kingdoms accepted the isles suverenity with no problems. But the Araudonians did not forget, after all old hatrets die hard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I this is the epilogue, of this fanfiction. Thank you for reading, let me know what you thought in the comments.


End file.
